


The Queen in the North

by Fangfaceandrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I'm so proud of my girl, Other, QitN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea
Summary: A short story about what happens between obtaining your people’s independence and a coronation where you look gorgeous af.





	The Queen in the North

A short story about what happens between obtaining your people’s independence and a coronation where you look as gorgeous as your character’s arc over 8 seasons of great TV.

 

 

“…we also managed to negotiate free passage for our people between the realms provided we uphold the laws of the respective kingdoms, this shall also be enforced with the Freefolk, who will no longer be persecuted in our lands unless they commit crimes." some grunts could be heard from the council of lords but there was an overall sense of agreement in the room"

Upon her return from the ruins of King’s Landing Sansa called for an urgent meeting of the Lords and Ladies in the north, most of whom were either at Winterfell already, having stayed there after the battle of the dead, or marching back from the south with her.

The meeting was to declare officially the independence of the north before the nobles and though an air of celebration had erupted, she was fast to make them understand that since a time of peace was to be achieved, there had been negotiations and terms and laws to uphold, and so she proceeded to list the most significand accords that had been reached with the Six Kingdoms, but now, the most important issue had to be discussed.

So Sansa continued speaking "right, since those are the basic terms of the independence of the north I bring forward to the council the matter of our new King. It seemed to me that, given our situation, we could adopt the manner in which King Bran was chosen to rule in the south to el- "

“Forgive me Lady Stark" a young man interrupted, which surprised Sansa because it usually the older lords who tended to offer advice, of more usually express their dissatisfaction, she nodded as if to let him go on.

"Right. I'm sorry for interrupting you My Lady but we have been talking amongst ourselves for some and we are all in agreement here, the north will bend the knee to no one but Stark"

"And my brothers are either banished to the Wall or ruling the south, I hope you're not suggesting going back to them now and bend the knee again"

Another man, Lord Crowley chose to speak this time "My lady, that is not what young Demont is saying at all," he said calmly.

"Then, what are you lords saying?" Sansa said betraying none of the confusion she was feeling because the northern men had apparently been talking while she was busy securing a peaceful and fair independence in the capital and she had not been aware of it during her return to Winterfell.

The older lord continued speaking “My lady, we followed your brother Robb because it was right and he put love over kingdom, which ultimate led to his death and tyranny ruling the north” He said as kindly as he could, and though it pained Sansa to be reminded of her brother’s death, she kept listening intently.

“Then we named Jon Snow King in the North because he took the north back from the Boltons, nt without a great deal of help from you, my lady. But again he took our trust and bent the knee to a foreign Queen”

 “To protect us, Lord Crowley”

“Aye, and we owe him, and his Dragon queen a great deal, our lives. And the north will remember that, apparently far better than those in the south who were quick to betray him as though he wasn’t still trying to protect them” a chorus of agreement was heard from all the men in the room an Sansa smiled because to these men Jon Snow was not a traitor, as it damn should be.

 “But that is the issue, is it not?”  The man said. “Jon Snow was busy saving the entire world and he forgot he was our king”

Sansa, always quick to defend her brother protested, “That’s not fair Lord Crowley, we were at war”

Again, he smiled regretfully and kindly and once more Sansa was at odds with what he was trying to say. “Yes my lady, I mean no ill will to Jon Snow, none of us do. What I’m trying to say is that through all of that, winning back Winterfell, preparing for war, ensuring that the people of the north were protected, the person who was there ruling over us, encouraging us and fighting for our freedom was you, _your grace_ ”

Sansa was stunned, she looked to Podrick and Ser Brienne standing just to the side and found them looking at her proudly. She interjected once more “what are you saying Lord Crowley” and this time her voice, ever so steady when addressing the court, faltered a bit.

“What I’m saying is that the north has already chosen, and we chose you Sansa Stark, to be our queen, to rule us and to guide us into these new times”

“You want me to be queen?” asked a surprised Sansa and the answer she got was not from Lord Crowley, or Lord Royce or Lord Demont but from every lord in the room who stood up and gave a resounding “aye”.

At this, Lord Crowely turned back to Sansa and asked, “Will you do the north the honor of being our Queen?”

To answer his question, Sansa stood, looked at everyone around the room and saw their pride in her and after taking a moment to process what was happening, she looked back at the man and answered with a smile “Yes”

Cheers erupted from all the people present, and Lord Demont took his sword and pointing it to the heavens announced for the first time in her life “Sansa Stark, Queen in the North” and a replying chorus responded “Queen in the North! Queen in the North, Queen in the North…“

**Author's Note:**

> OK writing is hard, no wonder D&D decided to write so few meaningful moments for S8, but hey, that’s why we have fanfiction.  
> If you catch horrible mistakes please let me know and I’ll correct and reupload. Also, please forgive my lack of originality for lord’s names.  
> I know nobody is asking but if I were a serious fanfiction writer with a considerable amount of stories to my name, I would say that this story takes place in the same universe of my other stories (headcanon) where Podrick and Sansa are together after Arya realized there was something there and decided to make her sister train and learn how to fight for the upcoming battle with the help of a besotted Podrick and a somewhat baffled but supporting Brienne.


End file.
